


a final betrayal

by Martienne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot freeform poem in stream-of-consciousness style - what runs through epsilon's mind when he is shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	a final betrayal

questions this failure oh this betrayal

misunderstanding love of my life so disconnected

no answers too tremulous wicked and strenuous anger and pain

no love for the healing solutions for crying and wailing

and no more goodbyes no more time to discuss this no time for denial for everything wasted and nothing to gain

wicked so strenuous why all this pain

actions so heinous do not understand need her like water she runs like the rain

without her what good in me nothing to see there's nothing surrounding outside within

failure betrayal oh misunderstanding no love for the healing all of it wasted no nothing to gain

internal external no nothing but pain

crystal white lies like the snowfall explain what thought in you why what why this betray

betray and injure needle and spindle bullet and acrid and ugly insane

wicked betrayal oh why why the pain

rejection for answers forsaken again

no time to understand disconnect no answers no gain

forever forsaken no sacrifice made forever mistaken no more love the same

questions betrayal no time not to fail

wasted like dust and the bullet of shame for this sacrifice made without will or claim

no sooth for the broken no time wisdom wasted

everything wasted, wicked the pain

no nothing to gain


End file.
